Lakeside picnic
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Bit of Zelos and Sheena fluff. Bliss timeline oneshot.


OK everyone, after three: "Bliss" timeline one-shot bit of fluff. Not Lloyd and Colette this time though, Zelos and Sheena for a change :)

Dedicated to Minnie, because she likes this pairing :)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Namco do. I love it, am obsessed with it, have written a silly amount of fanfiction about it but I do not own it.

* * *

"Ahhh, Martel, this is nice," Zelos smiled, his eyes closed as he felt the warmth of the sunshine on his face. 

"Mmm," Sheena purred, snuggling closer to him. He ran his hand gently though her hair and sighed, enjoying the peace and calm of the lakeside.

He and his wife had taken the day off from their normal duties to have a picnic. The peace of the secluded spot just outside Mizuho they'd chosen was wonderful, especially to him. He'd been used to noise, constant busyness, the burble of voices when he'd lived in Meltokio. It was nice to have a change, hear birds of the feathered type rather than the kind who fluttered their eyelashes at him.

"Love you," he said quietly to his wife. The emotion in his voice was strong. He really did love her very deeply. Sheena was special and he knew that. He thanked Martel every day for being blessed with such a wonderful wife.

They made a bit of an odd pair, and he was sure some of his hunnies would wonder why he'd chosen to ask the Mizuho ninja that special question, and why she'd said yes. But he knew deep in his heart that it was the right thing to do.

The hunnies were nice enough but they were all so superficial, so samey, life with them would be dull. They'd always be worrying about how they looked, where he was going to take them out that night.

Sheena brought excitement into his life though, something none of the others could offer. She didn't care if she didn't look perfect, if a hair was out of place. Even blobs of paint splattered on her skin or clothes didn't bother her.

He chuckled as he remembered the last time Colette and Lloyd had visited. For some odd reason Sheena had decided, late one night, that she wanted to paint a mural on one of the walls, and Colette had happily joined in with the artistic fun.

Where in Mizuho they'd managed to find paint at that time of night he didn't know, but sure enough when he and Lloyd had checked in on them they were painting away, streaks of colour blobbed over their clothes, hands and faces and neither of them was bothered in the slightest by that.

"What are you giggling at?" Sheena mumbled sleepily.

"Nothing much, just happy with you, with life," he smiled.

"Since when did you start going all soppy and romantic?" she asked, laughing playfully.

He didn't answer, choosing instead to move to his side so he could run his hands over her body more easily. She made a little huffy noise at being denied the pillow of his chest but soon began purring as he let his hands stray across her body.

"You're so gorgeous," he sighed.

"Bet you're staring at my chest," she stuck her tongue out playfully, having to guess where his eyes were wandering to as hers were closed.

"Besides, I'm getting fat," she laughed, patting her stomach.

"If I said being pregnant suits you you'd hit me wouldn't you?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she opened her eyes so she could mess his hair up, not really meaning it.

"Heeeeey, don't mess with the hair," he whined in a pretend-hurt tone.

"Idiot," she stuck her tongue out again. He liked that about her. She didn't simper at him, didn't always tell him what she thought he wanted to hear like other women did. She spoke her mind, wasn't afraid to argue playfully with him. Something else about her that made life exciting.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I mean my Violent Demonic Banshee is bad enough as it is without all her emotions being messed up by being pregnant as well," he laughed, ducking as she aimed a playful swipe of her hand at the back of his head.

She sat up and stretched, removing her socks and rolling up the legs of her trousers before moving to dip her legs into the cool, fresh water of the lake.

He did the same as her, sitting behind her, one leg either side of her, his arms around her.

As he ran a hand over her belly, something she seemed to like now she was carrying their child within her, he pondered over the weird feeling of knowing he was going to be a father.

The nagging thought at the back of his mind surfaced once more. Would he be a good dad? Could he handle the amazing responsibility well enough? When they'd discussed trying for a child he'd thought he was, but now he knew he was certainly going to be a father…

He shook his head and told himself to stop being stupid. He loved his wife very much and was sure she'd be a good mother and would be a great support to both himself and their child, as he would try his best to be for his family. They also had a loving, supporting family group, admittedly not all technically related to them, to help. The bond they'd developed with the people they'd been on the quest to reunite the worlds with was a strong one that couldn't be broken.

Besides, Lloyd seemed to be coping with being a dad just fine, and if the younger swordsman could manage Zelos was sure he could as well.

"Love you," he murmured into Sheena's hair.

"Love you too," she tipped her head back to look up at him and he kissed her tenderly.

Then, when the kiss ended, he began to giggle, a playful thought entering his head.

"Watch out!" he warned as he pushed her back, not very hard but she allowed herself to topple into the lake anyways.

"Ahh, you idiot, now my clothes are all wet," she grinned as she grabbed his legs and pulled him in as well.

They splashed water at each other playfully for a bit before she clambered out and started to pack their picnic things away.

"You're in trouble now, when you get out, ohhhh, you're in for a world of hurt," she grinned at him.

Suddenly he leapt up out of the water, grabbed the now re-packed picnic hamper and ran off laughing.

"Catch me then," he called over his shoulder.

"I will!" she yelled back, running after him, her happy laughter mixing with his as they ran back to their home together.


End file.
